Barbie Hae Sequel
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: Baca Barbie Hae dulu biar bisa lebih mengerti FF ini GS, DLDR, RnR. pair : KiHae
1. Chapter 1

Title : Barbie Hae Sequel

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Pairing : KiHae

Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon, Park Jung Soo, Cho Ahra

Rating : T-M

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Family

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Summary : Baca Barbie Hae dulu biar bisa lebih mengerti FF ini, jangan lupa review ya!

Waring : Gender switch! Cerita tidak masuk akal! Cerita pasaran!

Tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca

Chapter 1

Barbie Kim's Shop

Kibum membawa Hae dengan mendirikan boneka itu di salah satu telapak tangannya dengan telapak yang lain memegang pinggang sang Barbie. Kedua tangan Kibum ia letakkan di depan perut atau dadanya (ngerti gak? Maaf kalau gak ngerti). Memang posisi itulah yang selalu Kibum gunakan ketika membawa Hae dalam bentuk boneka Barbie ukuran mini selama ini.

Orang-orang yang baru melihatnya akan merasa aneh, 'kenapa tidak memakai satu tangan saja sih?' itulah pemikiran orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh. Tapi Kibum tidak peduli, yang penting bonekanya selalu merasa nyaman, dia tidak ingin menyakiti bonekanya dengan membawa hanya satu tangan, ia ingin membawanya dengan hati-hati dan langkah yang tidak tergesa-gesa.

"Kibummie!" panggil Heechul dengan tangan yang melambai pada adik bungsunya.

Kibum menoleh, "ada apa noona?" gerakan mulutnya dimengerti Heechul.

"Tolong ambilkan kumpulan Barbie yang ada disampingmu!" perintah Heechul. Kibum memandang bergantian pada tumpukan kotak yang berisi para Barbie dan Barbie yang ada ditangannya sendiri.

Kibum menghela nafas, "tunggu sebentar eoh?" tanyanya pada Barbie yang ada ditangannya kemudian meletakkan Hae di meja terdekat. Setelahnya Kibum mengangkat tumpukan kotak yang berisi kumpulan Barbie itu disamping tubuh Heechul. Setelahnya Kibum kembali meraih boneka Barbie miliknya sendiri dan hendak kembali beranjak pergi dari tokonya.

Namun Heechul lagi-lagi memanggilnya, "kemarilah Kibum!" perintahnya.

Kibum kembali memandang Hae dan Heechul bergantian, perlahan ia mendekati Heechul yang tengah bersama seorang wanita dan seorang anak perempuan.

"Kenalkan ini Kibum adikku, dia yang membuat rumah-rumah boneka Barbie disini. Dan Kibum kenalkan ini teman noona, namanya Leeteuk." Ujar Heechul, Kibum dan Leeteuk pun berjabat tangan.

"Nah, silahkan dipilih boneka barbienya anak manis!" seru Heechul mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada anak kecil yang merupakan anak Leeteuk.

"Ibu, aku ingin Barbie yang itu!" rengek anak itu menunjuk Hae yang berada di tangan Kibum. Kibum menjauhkan tangannya dari anak itu dengan raut wajah yang tidak senang serta menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat bibir anak itu mengerucut.

"Boneka Barbie itu dijual juga kan? Saya akan membeli berapapun harganya Chullie-ah!" tawar Leeteuk, ibu dari sang anak kecil pada Heechul.

Mata Heechul berbinar mendengarnya, setelahnya Kibum melotot pada Heechul yang mencoba merebut boneka miliknya untuk dijual pada Leeteuk yang terlihat dari keluarga kaya itu.

"Ani! Aku tidak akan pernah menjualnya!" bentak Kibum pada Heechul dan Leeteuk yang membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget. ia segera bergegas pergi dari toko Barbienya.

"Ibuuu,, aku ingin boneka yang itu!" rengek anak itu menangis.

"Tapi boneka itu tidak dijual sayang! Kamu boleh pilih boneka lain eoh? Yang banyak juga tidak apa-apa!" bujuk Leeteuk pada anak perempuannya, anak itu mengangguk membuat Leeteuk dan Heechul tersenyum. *tumben Leeteuk gak pelit ckckck.

"Maafkan Kibum Teukie-ah!" sesal Heechul.

"Gewenchana, sepertinya Barbie itu untuk kekasihnya." Tanggap Leeteuk tertawa kecil, Heechul tersenyum canggung.

'Dia bahkan sudah menyimpannya lebih dari setahun! Ada apa dengan Barbie itu ya?' Batin Heechul.

Di taman …

Saat ini Kibum terduduk di sebuah kursi tangan dengan memandang Hae yang masih di tangannya.

"Sampai kapanpun kau milikku, hanya milikku!" tegas Kibum memandang Hae yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak peduli bentukmu sekarang! Aku mencintaimu, sungguh!" ucapnya lagi tersenyum.

Drrt … drrtt

Ponsel yang ada di saku celana Kibum bergetar, dilihatnya siapa yang menelephone.

"Kyuhyun?" gumamnya.

"Halo?" sapanya pada orang yang menelphonenya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kibum hyung, aku mengundangmu untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Ahra noona besok malam. Tema pestanya dalah pesta kostum dan kau harus datang membawa pasangan!" jelas Kyuhyun, Kibum tertawa.

"Baiklah aku akan datang!" setelahnya Kibum memutuskan sambungan telephone itu. ditatapnya kembali Hae.

"Selama ini aku selalu mengurungmu dalam kamarku, kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku membawamu ke pesta Kyuhyun." Ucapnya seraya mengusap rambut sang Barbie.

Di dalam mobil Kibum …

"Bummie" panggil Hae.

"Hmm" tanggap Kibum dengan mata masih terfokus pada jalanan.

"Aku merasa risih dengan pakaian ini!" keluhnya kemudian, Kibum menoleh memperhatikan penampilan Hae.

Hae memakai gaun Barbie yang biasa ia pakai, namun kali ini dengan bagian bawah yang lebih mekar dari biasanya dan lebih banyak pernak-pernik mencolok. Gaun merah muda yang menutupi dada hingga tiga perempat pahanya, rambut coklat bergelombang ia biarkan terurai dengan hiasan kepala berupa pita besar yang menambah keimutannya.

Ia terlihat imut sekaligus sexy.

Sedangkan Kibum? Ia memakai jas, celana dan kemeja dan sepatu berwarna putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah muda, rupanya ia memerankan tokoh Ken, pasangan Barbie.

Kibum tertawa kecil, "bukankah kau sudah terbiasa memakai pakaian yang seperti ini?"

"Itukan hanya di depanmu! Tidak untuk dihadapan orang banyak! Aku… malu." Sahut Donghae menundukkan kepala dengan kata terakhir ia gumamkan.

Kibum tersenyum lembut, ia mengerti kegugupan Hae. Hae hanya mengenal Kibum selama ini.

"Aku akan selalu disampingmu!" Kibum berucap memegang jemari Hae, berusaha menenangkannya.

Hae tersenyum, kemudian diapitnya lengan sang kekasih erat.

"Nanti saat berkenalan dengan teman-temanku, namamu adalah Donghae." Hae menoleh dengan kening berkerut.

"Donghae? Kenapa tidak Barbie Hae saja?" tanyanya, Kibum menggeleng.

"Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilmu seperti itu!" sahut Kibum mengerling nakal pada Hae yang dibalas kikikan oleh Hae.

Hae mengapit lengan Kibum erat saat memasuki ruang pesta. Ia memandang risih sekitarnya, ia hanya melihat sekitar dan mengikuti Kibum berjalan.

"Kibum hyung!" seseorang memanggil Kibum, Kibum menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang memakai kostum ala vampire lengkap dengan jubah hitam panjangn melambaikan tangan padanya, menyuruh Kibum menghampirinya.

Kibum tersenyum, ia menoleh ke arah Hae yang masih sibuk memperhatikan sekitar dengan tatapan berbinar.

'indah sekali!' batin Hae memperhatikan hiasan dan lampu kerlap-kerlip yang ada disana.

"Ayo!" ucap Kibum lembut, Hae menoleh disambut senyuman hangat kekasihnya yang membuat iapun tersenyum, Donghae mengangguk.

"Wow… wow… Barbie dan Ken eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah keduanya menghampiri Kyuhyun, Kibum mengangguk.

"Dia siapa Bummie?" tanya Siwon yang saat ini memakai pakaian ala pangeran di negeri dongeng memandang Hae dari kaki hingga kepala, ia baru saja bergabung dengan mereka bertiga.

"Dia Donghae, kekasihku." Jawab Kibum memandang Hae disertai senyuman membuat wajah Hae memerah.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun." Seru Kyuhyun menatap Hae dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Donghae memandang Kibum yang mengangguk, setelahnya Donghae memandang Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Donghae." Senyum Donghae memudar yang berganti tatapan bingungnya pada Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu sedikit meremas tangannya serta mengelus punggung tangan Hae ketika melepaskan jabatannya, tidak lupa juga senyuman penuh arti darinya dengan terus menatap Donghae.

"Namaku Choi Siwon." Kenal Siwon dengan senyum terbaiknya ia sunggingkan pada Donghae, Donghae balik tersenyun, "Donghae" setelahnya Kibum menepis tangan Siwon yang masih menjabat tangan Hae karena Siwon yang hendak mencium punggung tangan kekasihnya.

"Dia milikku!" desis Kibum menatap sengit Siwon membuat pemuda itu tertawa.

"Oke… kau menang Kim Kibum!" tanggapnya dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Mereka kemudian tertawa, kecuali Donghae yang tersenyum canggung apalagi jika tatapannya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun.

"Noona." Panggil Kyuhyun pada Ahra yang bernampilan layaknya Cinderella.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Nanti kau temani Kibum hyung ya? Please!" pinta Kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangan yang ditangkupkan pada Ahra.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ahra menyelidik.

"Pokoknya temani saja!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hmm,, baiklah." Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah kemudian memeluk Ahra.

'Jahat!' rutuk Donghae dalam hati melihat Kibum yang meninggalkannya karena berbincang seru dengan Ahra diseberang sana, sama sekali tidak menyadari Donghae yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'Pembohong!' rutuknya lagi dengan mata melotot melihat Ahra yang membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kibum kemudian mereka kembali tertawa riang.

'Kenapa tak melihatku?!' Donghae yang sedari tadi menatap Kibum merasa pandangannya mengabur karena air mata yang mulai menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Dari jauh Kyuhyun tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Donghae yang menggemaskan.

"Kau bosan denganku?" kali ini dia bergumam dengan wajah sedih seiring jatuhnya air mata ke pipi chubbynya.

Mata Kyuhyun terus mengikuti pergerakan Donghae yang mendekati kursi taman yang didepannya terdapat sebuah kolam renang dengan kaki yang dihentakkan, membuat senyum Kyuhyun berubah menjadi seringai.

"Boleh aku menemanimu?" Donghae menoleh sebentar pada orang yang mengajaknya berbicara, dilihatnya Kyuhyun dibelakangnya dengan senyuman manis. Tanpa menjawab Donghae kembali menatap kolam renang di depannya.

"Diam berarti iya!" setelah mengucapkannya, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Donghae yang masih menatap lurus ke depan.

'Dari samping saja terlihat manis!' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia kemudian mengamati tubuh putih mulus wanita itu. bahu, lengan, paha dan betis yang terekspos menampilkan kesan sexy, tapi wajahnya yang polos menampilkan kesan manis padanya. Belum lagi dandanannya saat ini menampilkan kesan imut yang memang cocok padanya.

"Donghae-ah?" panggilnya pelan, Donghae menoleh dengan kening berkerut.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum melihatnya, perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya pada telinga Donghae kemudian membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Berkencanlah denganku!" bisiknya seraya menghirup aroma stroberi dari tubuh sang Barbie.

Ia kembali menatap dalam Donghae yang malah menatapnya bingung, Donghae beruntung karena Kyuhyun masih memiliki kesabaran yang besar untuk gadis manis disampingnya ini, alih-alih mencibir Donghae dengan kemampuan berpikirnya yang lambat sekaligus manis bersamaan, Kyuhyun hanya menampilkan senyum simpul.

Kyuhyun meggenggam jemari Donghae, "eh?" Donghae yang terkejut ingin menarik tangannya tapi Kyuhyun menahannya, membuat Donghae menatap Kyuhyun takut.

Kyuhyun yang seolah berusaha menghipnotis Donghae dengan terus menatapnya perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae yang terus memundurkan kepalanya masih dengan wajah takutnya.

"Ka..kau ma..mau aphmmmhh…" Donghae yang tergagap dengan Kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya intens dan terus mendekatkan wajah keduanya semakin terkejut saja dengan sebelah tangan Kyuhyun yang menarik tengkuknya hingga mereka berciuman.

Donghae terus saja memukul dada Kyuhyun, ia takut –sangat jika Kibum melihat ia yang berciuman dengan orang lain dan Kibum akan meninggalkannya seorang diri di tempat asing seperti ini. Terlebih jika Kibum akan mencampakkannya, ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Donghae berhasil membebaskan dirinya dari Kyuhyun, ia berdiri menghadap Kyuhyun dan melangkah mundur dengan memandang horror pemuda yang kini menyerigai. Sepertinya Donghae lupa jika dibelakangnya terdapat kolam renang hingga

BYUURR

Perhatian orang-orang langsung beralih menatap kolam renang. Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian berdiri dan dengan cepat melepas jubah dan sepatunya, kemudian berjalan k earah kolam renang dan

BYURR

Kyuhyun menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air guna menyelamatkan Donghae yang tidak bisa berenang. Kyuhyun bergerak memeluk dan lebih menenggelamkan Donghae, di dalam sana ia mencumbu Hae dengan tangan liarnya yang menelusuri tiap bagian tubuh Hae.

Kibum, Siwon, dan Ahra saling berpandangan dengan wajah cemas hingga mereka mereka dapat bernafas lega sesaat setelah Kyuhyun dan Donghae menyembulkan kepala keduanya ke permukaan. Kyuhyun mendamparkan(?) tubuh Hae yang lemas ke pinggir kolam, Kibum menghampiri Donghae dan menangkupkan pipi Hae yang memucat dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau taka apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Kibum melihat sekelilingnya dan mendengus sebal mengetahui semua laki-laki yang ada di pesta menelan ludah saat melihat tubuh Hae yang basah dengan lekuk tubuh tercetak sempurna. Kibum segera melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Hae yang menggigil kedinginan. Ia kemudian menuntunnya berdiri dan merangkulnya.

"Kita pulang." Gumamnya mempererat rangkulannya, Hae mengangguk.

"Kau tak apa Kyunnie?" tanya Ahra khawatir dengan Kyuhyun yang masih memandang kepergian Donghae dengan Kibum, lebih tepatnya bagian tubuh Donghae yang tidak ditutupi jas Kibum.

"Aku baik-baik saja noona!" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau pikir aku tidak melihat yang kau lakukan pada Donghae saat di kursi taman eoh?" tanya Siwon saat Kyuhyun sudah berganti pakaian.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun santai.

"Kau mendahuluiku!" Siwon berujar kesal, Kyuhyun menyerigai.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Seperti kau tidak saja!" jawab Kyuhyun mencibir, Siwon tertawa.

"Menurutku dia sama sekali tidak pantas dengan pembuat rumah boneka itu!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Ckck,, dia memang terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan Kyuhyun-ah!" timpal Siwon mempermainkan gelas winenya.

"Aku akan merebutnya dari Kim Kibum!" tekad Kyuhyun seraya menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari.

Sebelah alis Siwon terangkat, "merebut, mempermainkannya kemudian mencampakkannya. Seperti biasa?" tanya Siwon kemudian kembali menyesap winenya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, Siwon tersenyum.

"Aku ikut!" seru Siwon, Kyuhyun berdecak kesal mendengarnya.

"Ish, baiklah! Tapi aku yang akan lebih dulu bersenang-senang dengannya! Setelah itu baru kau Choi Siwon!" seru Kyuhyun kesal, Siwon menepuk bahunya.

Kyuhyun menoleh, keduanya menyerigai senang.

TBC

Bagaimana?

Awalnya mau buat brothership, karena aku suka baca brothership. Tapi setelah 15 menit di depan laptop, Ms. Word itu masih kosong, gak ada ide yang mau diketik. Setelah itu mau lanjutin ff yang masih tbc, dibaca dulu satu-satu siapa tau ada ide muncul,, ternyata gak ada sama sekali.

Karena beberapa reader yang mau kelanjutan Barbie Hae,, kebetulan ada ide dan ini hasilnya, berchapter. Gak ketemu judul yang pas jadinya Cuma ditambah 'sequel' dijudulnya.

Maaf bila mengecewakan.

Review please …


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Barbie Hae Sequel

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Pairing : KiHae

Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon, Park Jung Soo, Cho Ahra

Rating : T-M

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Family

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Summary : Baca Barbie Hae dulu biar bisa lebih mengerti FF ini, jangan lupa review ya!

Waring : Gender switch! Cerita tidak masuk akal! Cerita pasaran!

Tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca

Sebelumnya …

"_Kau pikir aku tidak melihat yang kau lakukan pada Donghae saat di kursi taman eoh?" tanya Siwon saat Kyuhyun sudah berganti pakaian._

"_Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun santai._

"_Kau mendahuluiku!" Siwon berujar kesal, Kyuhyun menyerigai._

"_Kau menyukainya?" tanya Siwon lagi._

"_Seperti kau tidak saja!" jawab Kyuhyun mencibir, Siwon tertawa._

"_Menurutku dia sama sekali tidak pantas dengan pembuat rumah boneka itu!" seru Kyuhyun._

"_Ckck,, dia memang terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan Kyuhyun-ah!" timpal Siwon mempermainkan gelas winenya._

"_Aku akan merebutnya dari Kim Kibum!" tekad Kyuhyun seraya menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari._

_Sebelah alis Siwon terangkat, "merebut, mempermainkannya kemudian mencampakkannya. Seperti biasa?" tanya Siwon kemudian kembali menyesap winenya._

_Kyuhyun mengangguk, Siwon tersenyum._

"_Aku ikut!" seru Siwon, Kyuhyun berdecak kesal mendengarnya._

"_Ish, baiklah! Tapi aku yang akan lebih dulu bersenang-senang dengannya! Setelah itu baru kau Choi Siwon!" seru Kyuhyun kesal, Siwon menepuk bahunya._

_Kyuhyun menoleh, keduanya menyerigai senang._

Chapter 2

Didalam mobil Kibum …

Kibum sesekali melirik khawatir Hae yang masih menggigil kedinginan, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kibum akhirnya.

Hae terlihat bingung, "maksudku kenapa kau bisa tercebur tadi hhm?" tanya Kibum lagi.

Hae diam, sebenarnya ia mengerti dari awal apa yang ditanyakan Kibum padanya, hanya saja ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku …" jawabnya gugup.

'Ish, bagaimana ini?' batin Hae setelahnya.

"Aku …?" tanya Kibum lagi menoleh sekilas pada Hae.

Hae meremas ujung roknya yang basah, ia mendapat ide.

"Hatchim!" seru Hae menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eh?" Kibum memandangnya heran, heran karena Hae yang mendadak bersin.

'Aku baru tahu kalau dia bisa sakit flu!' batin Kibum kemudian tersenyum kecil, setelahnya ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan menuju kediamannya.

Hae pun tersenyum kecil karena Kibum yang tidak lagi bertanya kejadian di pesta tadi. mengingat pesta tadi, otomatis ia teringat Kyuhyun, Hae menghela nafas lelah.

'Bummie maaf …' batinnya.

Barbie Kim's Shop …

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka sampai di toko milik Kibum dan keluarganya.

"Kau tidak berubah?" tanya Kibum pada Hae yang masih setia dengan wujud manusianya.

Hae memandang dirinya sendiri, ia kemudian mengedikkan bahunya pada Kibum, seolah berkata 'aku tidak tahu.'.

Kibum tersenyum kecil, "tidak apa, kurasa kedua kakakku sudah tidur! Ayo kita masuk!" setelahnya ia keluar dari mobil.

Kibum dengan Hae yang berada dibelakangnya berjalan mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri, tak lupa juga tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

Cklek

Kibum mengunci pintunya sesaat setelah ia dan Hae memasuki kamarnya.

"Huffhh…" Kibum menghela nafas lega karena kedua kakaknya tidak melihat ia membawa Hae yang berwujud manusia ke dalam rumah mereka. Kemudian ia mendengar suara Hae yang menggigil, Kibum cepat menghampiri Hae yang terduduk di samping kasurnya.

"Tunggulah, aku akan siapkan air hangat untukmu. Arraseo?" Ucapnya sarat kekhawatiran, Hae mengangguk. Kibum kemudian memasuki kamar mandi, beberapa saat kemudian samar-samar terdengar bunyi riuh air yang memenuhi bathub.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Kibummie!"

Deg

Kibum juga Hae tertegun mendengar suara Heechul yang mengetuk pintu kamar Kibum, Kibum segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan menarik tangan Hae untuk memasuki kamar mandi.

Cklek …

"Ada apa noona?" tanya Kibum tersenyum pada Heechul.

"Kau habis darimana hingga larut seperti ini?" tanya Heechul kemudian menguap.

"Aku dari pesta Kyuhyun, noona." Jawab Kibum sekenanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku hanya bertanya." Tanggap heechul lalu berlalu dari kamar adiknya.

Lagi-lagi Kibum menghela nafas lega setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, ia kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi dan tersenyum melihat Hae yang terduduk di kloset.

Kibum berjalan mendekati Hae, dapat dilihatnya bathub telah penuh terisi air hangat. Setelah mematikan kran air, Kibum perlahan melepaskan semua pernak-pernik yang Hae kenakan.

"Aku mandikan eoh?" tanya Kibum memeluk tubuh polos Hae dari belakang.

"Tidak perlu!" tolak Hae. Kibum terkekeh mendengarnya, ia kemudian menciumi bahu kekasihnya.

"Akupun penat!" sergah Kibum.

"Alasan!" cibir Hae, ia sudah sangat biasa dengan tingkah Kibum padanya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menolakku Barbie Hae!" bisiknya seduktif di telinga Hae, ia kemudian melucuti pakaiannya sendiri dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kibum dan Hae sudah berada di dalam bathub dengan Kibum yang menggosok punggung putih Hae kemudian mendaratkan beberapa kecupan disana. Beberapa menit berlalu, Kibum perlahan membalik tubuh Hae yang membelakanginya, Hae yang mengerti pandangan lapar Kibum menyenderkan punggungnya di pinggir bathub kemudian memejamkan matanya hingga

"Akkkhh" ringisnya ketika Kibum merasuki tubuhnya.

"Ah akkuuh ing..ngin membhilash tub..buhku aahh." Seru Donghae di sela desahannya. Kibum menghentikan cumbuannya di leher Hae tanpa melepaskan tautan di bagian bawah tubuh mereka.

Kibum menyilangkan kaki Hae di pinggulnya, Hae yang mengerti maksud kekasihnya mengalungkan tangannya erat dileher Kibum. Perlahan Kibum berdiri dengan menggendong Hae tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh keduanya menuju shower.

Kibum dengan hati-hati menurunkan kaki Hae di lantai kamar mandinya membuat keduanya mendesah karena tubuh keduanya yang belum terpisah. Setelahnya Kibum menyalakan shower, sedetik kemudian tubuh keduanya semakin basah berasal dari shower tersebut.

"Aaahh Bummie…" desah Hae diantara tubuh Kibum dan dinding keramik yang menghimpitnya. Hae kemudian merosot jatuh membuat Kibum ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan membimbing tubuh Hae berbaring dengan tubuhnya yang berada diatas Hae.

Kibum semakin mempercepat gerakannya di dalam tubuh Hae membuat Hae semakin mendesah.

"Akku ma..mau keluar.." racau Hae.

"Bersama!" sahut Kibum tegas, beberapa detik kemudian

"Aaaahh" lenguh keduanya bersamaan dengan cairan putih kental yang mengalir dari tubuh bagian bawah keduanya. Kibum melepaskan tautan tubuh keduanya, setelah mengatur nafasnya ia kembali melanjutkan mandi keduanya.

Kibum membuka pintu kamar mandi setelah menyelesaikan mandi mereka dengan Hae yang ia gendong ala pengantin menuju kasur mereka.

Ia mendudukkan Hae di sisi ranjang kemudian mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Kibum tersenyum melihat Hae yang masih kelelahan dengan aktifitas rutin keduanya. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju rumah Barbie yang ada di sudut ruangan untuk mengambil piyama Hae, setelah mendapat piyama untuk sang Barbie Kibum berbalik.

"Kau tidak berubah juga?" tanya Kibum heran melihat Hae yang kini malah berbaring.

"Aku ingin tidur!" jawab Hae tidak nyambung kemudian menyamankan tubuhnya di kasur Kibum.

'Aneh!' batin Kibum, biasanya Hae akan kembali menjadi sosok Barbie saat lelah atau mengantuk, tapi tidak berlaku sekarang ini. Ia meletakkan kembali baju Barbie itu di tempatnya semula kemudian kembali memandang Hae.

Raut bingungnya berubah menjadi raut mesum, "siapa yang menyruhmu tidur eoh?"

Hae membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Kibum yang tersenyum ganjil berada di depan wajahnya, ia mencoba bergerak dan kembali mendapati Kibum yang menindih tubuhnya.

"Aku mengantuuuk!" rajuknya kemudian kembali memejamkan keduanya matanya rapat yang tidak lama kemudian disertai lenguhan saat bibir dan tangan Kibum yang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Hae membuka matanya lebar disertai ringisan saat Kibum kembali merasuki tubuhnya.

"Dasar mesum!" rutuknya kemudian mendesah.

"Kau sudah sangat tahu bukan?" setelahnya Kibum terkekeh.

Kibum memandangi wajah teduh Hae yang tertidur pulas disampingnya setelah menyelesaikan ronde kedua.

"Kau sangat aneh hari ini!" gumamnya seraya mengusap surai coklat sang kekasih.

"Biasanya kau akan kembali ke wujudmu semula jika lelah atau mengantuk, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih bisa mendengar deru nafasmu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah menjadi manusia sesungguhnya?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang menyentil ujung hidung Hae kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Semoga saja!" ucapnya penuh pengharapan.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya kemudian entah pada siapa.

"Aiissh, sudahlah!" setelahnya ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hae dan menyusulnya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

Keesokan harinya …

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Hae dan ia menghela nafas. Diambilnya boneka Barbie miliknya.

"Sepertinya aku telah salah, mungkin yang semalam hanya kebetulan saja." Setelahnya Kibum kembali menghela nafas pasrah kemudian tersenyum kecil pada Barbienya.

"Kita mandi eoh?" ucapnya riang kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi dengan Hae yang ikut serta.

"Selesai!" seru Kibum riang dan menepukkan kedua tangannya, ia baru saja memakaikan pakaian pada Hae. Pakaian yang berbeda dari gaun yang biasa ia pakai, biasanya ia memakai baju layaknya Barbie seperti yang ia jual, tapi sekarang Kibum memakaikannya terusan putih selutut dengan cardigan panjang berwarna kuning muda.

Rambut panjang gelombang Hae ia ikat satu kesamping (Seperti F(X) Sulli yang rambutnya diikat samping di MV Hot Summer) dengan ikat rambut berwarna senada dengan cardigannya, sentuhan akhir dengan flat shoes berwarna putih, Hae terlihat layaknya remaja putri yang manis dan simple.

Kibum kemudian membawa Hae keluar kamarnya, rupanya toko Barbie milik keluarganya sedang ramai hari ini.

"Kibummie!" panggil Ryeowook.

"Iya noona?" tanya Kibum setelah menghampiri Ryeowook, Ryeowook tersenyum melihat penampilan Hae.

"Ini baju yang noona jahitkan Bummie?" tanya Ryeowook mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Hae yang masih berada dalam kuasa Kibum.

"Ne noona, gomawo." Ucap Kibum tulus pada noona yang umurnya tidak terpaut jauh darinya itu.

"Cheomna Bummie-ah! Oh ya, tolong ambilkan stok pakaian Barbie yang ada di gudang!" perintah Ryeowook.

"Dan Barbiemu biar noona yang menjaganya." Lanjutnya lagi. Kibum langsung saja memberikan Hae pada Ryeowook karena ia memang mempercayai noonanya itu bisa menjaga Barbienya dengan baik.

"Ini!" seru Kibum sesaat meletakkan sebuah kotak cukup besar yang berisi ratusan baju Barbie di dalamnya.

"Oh ne, gomawo Kibum-ah! Ini Barbiemu."

Setelah berpamitan pada Ryeowook, Kibum melesat pergi membawa Hae di tangannya.

"Bummie, kita mau kemana?" tanya Hae yang telah berjalan beriringan dengan Kibum.

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja. Sudah lama kan kita tidak sperti ini?" sahut Kibum balik bertanya, Hae mengangguk senang.

"Bummie…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku suka bajunya." Kibum tertawa kecil.

"Waeyo?"

"Tidak mencolok seperti biasa, bukankah dengan penampilan seperti ini aku terlihat manis?" Kibum menoleh pada Hae yang tengah menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya (ingat pose-pose Heecul saat di ruang dance di film Attack on the Pin Up Boys yang ingin diserang oleh pelaku pelempar kotoran? Kira-kira seperti itulah posenya Hae, walau tidak seekstrim Heechul).

Kibum tertawa kecil, "kenapa tertawa?" tanya Hae yang kini mengerucutkan bibir.

Kibum menggeleng, "kau selalu terlihat manis Barbie Haeku!" ucapan Kibumm sukses membuat pipi Hae merona.

"Kau bahkan terlihat jauh lebih manis dengan pipi yang memerah menahan malu!" lanjut Kibum bermaksud menggoda Hae.

"Ish! Kau ini bisa saja!" seru Hae memukul lengan Kibum yang tengah diapitnya pelan.

"Aww"

"Apa itu sakit?"

"Ne."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Mwo?"

"Layani aku nanti!"

"Dasar mesum!"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya!"

"Semalamkan sudah?"

"Itukan kemarin, hari ini ya lain!"

"Anio!" dan Donghae berlari dengan senyum terkembang di wajah manisnya, ia tidak perlu memikirkan akan terjatuh karena ia tidak memakai high heels sekarang.

Greepp

"Dapat kau!" seru Kibum memeluk Hae dari belakang, diangkatnya tubuh itu dan diputarnya dengan Hae yang berteriak kegirangan.

"Bummie turunkan aku!" pinta Hae dan Kibum langsung menurunkan Hae dengan nafas tersengal.

"Hosh… hosh… kenapa tubuhmu terasa lebih berat eoh hosh?" Donghae menjawab dengan mengedikkan bahunya pertanda ia tidak tahu.

"Nanti kau akan kuperkenalkan pada kedua noonaku." Ucap Kibum membuat jilatan Donghae pada ice cream coklatnya berhenti.

"Jinjja?" tanya Donghae, Kibum mengangguk masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kapan?"

"Setelah ini."

"Uhuk… uhuk…"

"Waeyo nae Barbie?"

"Setelah ini? Tapi aku belum siap!" protes Donghae membuang ice creamnya begitu saja ke tanah, Kibum menghela nafas maklum kemudian mengambil sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya untuk menghilangkan ice cream di mulut Donghae.

"Kau tenang saja! Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja!" Kibum berusaha meyakinkan Hae dengan menggenggam jemarinya erat.

Hae menolehkan wajahnya pada Kibum yang tersenyum manis padanya, sesaat Hae ragu namun ia akhirnya membalas senyum itu dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak sang kekasih.

"Ne, aku percaya padamu sayang." Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya, ia kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Hae. Mereka pasangan yang manis dan romantis bukan?

TBC

Apa chap ini cukup manis?

Chap depan ada KiHae dan HeeWook berkumpul dalam satu ruangan, perkenalan gitu. KyuHae moment juga ada, sepertinya.

Maaf bila mengecewakan …

Terima kasih yang mereview chap kemarin…

Review please biar cepat update ini ff …


	3. Chapter 3

3Title : Barbie Hae Sequel

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Pairing : KiHae

Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon, Park Jung Soo, Cho Ahra

Rating : T-M

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Family

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Summary : Baca Barbie Hae dulu biar bisa lebih mengerti FF ini, jangan lupa review ya!

Waring : Gender switch! Cerita tidak masuk akal! Cerita pasaran!

.

.

Tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca

.

.

Sebelumnya ….

.

.

"_Nanti kau akan kuperkenalkan pada kedua noonaku." Ucap Kibum membuat jilatan Donghae pada ice cream coklatnya berhenti._

"_Jinjja?" tanya Donghae, Kibum mengangguk masih menatap lurus ke depan._

"_Kapan?"_

"_Setelah ini."_

"_Uhuk… uhuk…"_

"_Waeyo nae Barbie?"_

"_Setelah ini? Tapi aku belum siap!" protes Donghae membuang ice creamnya begitu saja ke tanah, Kibum menghela nafas maklum kemudian mengambil sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya untuk menghilangkan ice cream di mulut Donghae._

"_Kau tenang saja! Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja!" Kibum berusaha meyakinkan Hae dengan menggenggam jemarinya erat. _

_Hae menolehkan wajahnya pada Kibum yang tersenyum manis padanya, sesaat Hae ragu namun ia akhirnya membalas senyum itu dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak sang kekasih._

"_Ne, aku percaya padamu sayang." Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya, ia kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Hae. Mereka pasangan yang manis dan romantis bukan?_

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Barbie Kim's Shop…

.

.

"Anneyoung haseyo Heechul noona!" sapa Kyuhyun ramah saat datang ke toko Barbie milik keluarga Kim.

"Kyu? Ada perlu apa hmm?" tanya Heechul tidak kalah ramah pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin membeli boneka Barbie untuk Ahra noona." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kau beruntung Kyuhyun-ah! Kebetulan ada stok Barbie yang baru datang hari ini, sebentar ya!" ujar Heechul girang meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berjalan mengekori.

"Kibum hyung mana noona?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat-lihat boneka Barbie yang ada.

"Dia sedang keluar Kyuhyun-ah!" jawab Heechul tampak sibuk memperhatikan koleksi barbienya, Kyuhyun menyerigai.

"Apa noona tahu jika Kibum hyung punya yeojachingu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Heechul menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia memandang bingung Kyuhyun, "yeojachingu? Dia tidak pernah bercerita jika ia mempunyai yeojachingu!" Jawab Heechul membuat raut wajah Kyuhyun sedikit mengeras.

"Jinjja? Dia membawa yeojachingunya bernama Donghae saat pesta ulang tahun Ahra noona." Adu Kyuhyun.

"Siapa tadi nama yeoja itu?" tanya Heechul, sepertinya nama itu tidak asing di telinganya.

"Donghae."

"Dong…hae?" tanya Heechul ragu, Kyuhyun mengangguk. Heechul Nampak berpikir.

"Jadi dia memberi nama Barbie itu dari nama yeojachingunya." Celetuk Heechul membuat kening Kyuhyun berkerut.

"Barbie? Maksud noona, Kibum hyung punya boneka Barbie?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu, ia merasa aneh seorang namja memiliki Barbie.

'Barbie kan mainan anak perempuan!' batin Kyuhyun.

"Ne, dia punya sebuah boneka Barbie bernama Hae, mungkin nama itu adalah panggilan untuk Donghae." Tebak Heechul.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun teringat akan Donghae ketika Heechul membenarkan jika Kibum memiliki boneka Barbie.

'Ish! Apa yang kupikirkan?' rutuknya dalam hati.

'Bagaimana mungkin aku membayangkan Barbie milik Kibum itu Donghae?' lanjutnya, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran yang ia anggap konyol.

'Mungkin karena dia yang berpenampilan layaknya Barbie saat di pesta!' ucapnya lagi dalam hati.

"Jadi Kibum hyung sama sekali tidak pernah memperkenalkan yeojachingunya?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada tujuan awalnya, Heechul menggeleng.

'Sial!' umpatnya tentu dalam hati.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku hanya bertanya. Aku membeli Barbie yang ini saja." Kata Kyuhyun mengambil Barbie yang ada di dekatnya, sebenarnya ia hanya asal memilih Barbie.

"Ini." Setelahnya Kyuhyun memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Heechul.

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun-ah!" ucap heechul setelah menerima uang Kyuhyun.

"Ne, sama-sama noona!" setelahnya Kyuhyun keluar dari toko Heechul dengan wajah masamnya.

.

.

DUUKK…

.

Ia menutup pintu mobilnya kasar, "Sial!" umpatnya memukul setir.

"Bagaimana bisa aku merebut Donghae jika aku sendiri tidak mengetahui identitasnya?! Dimana dia tinggal?!" ia kembali mengumpat, pandangannya kemudian teralih pada boneka Barbie yang dibelinya tadi. diraihnya Barbie itu, diperhatikannya seksama.

"Untuk apa aku membeli ini? Aku tidak akan mau membelimu kalau bukan karena ingin mencari tahu tentang yeoja itu!" ketusnya melampiaskan amarah, dilemparkannya Barbie yang masih berada dalam kotaknya itu ke tempat sampah yang kebetulan ada di dekat mobilnya.

.

.

BRUUUMM…

Dan mobil Kyuhyun pun melaju meninggalkan toko Barbie tersebut.

.

.

Berselang beberapa menit kemudian …

.

.

Tampak Ryeowook membawa sekantung plastik besar di tangannya menuju tempat sampah.

Ia menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya setelah membuang sampah, pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah objek yang menurutnya menarik.

"Eh?" ujarnya kaget melihat boneka Barbie yang masih terbungkus ada di dekat tempat sampah.

"Siapa yang membuang boneka Barbie?" tanyanya pada sendiri, ia melihat sekitar, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Lebih baik kubawa masuk saja!" putusnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toko.

.

.

"Bummie…" panggil Hae, saat ini mereka sudah ada di depan toko Barbie milik keluarga Kibum.

"Hmm?" tanggap Kibum menoleh, Hae tampak gelisah, terlihat dari jemarinya yang meremas ujung rok selutut yang dipakainya.

"Aku takut!" adunya membuat Kibum tersenyum, diusapnya rambut yeojachingunya itu sayang. Hae memang sering melihat Heechul dan Ryeowook, namun keduanya tidak pernah bertemu Hae sebelumnya selain ketika Hae berbentuk Barbie.

"Tenang saja, ada aku!" ujar Kibum, Hae tersenyum menanggapi.

"Kita keluar oke?" tanya Kibum, Hae mengangguk kemudian keduanya keluar dari mobil Kibum.

.

.

"Kibummie?" panggil Ryeowook pada Kibum dan Hae yang membelakanginya.

"Noona?" tanggap Kibum berbalik, begitupun dengan Hae.

Ryeowook menatap Hae dari kepala hingga kaki, rasanya ia pernah melihat pakaian yang persis dikenakannya yeoja ini,, rambutnya juga tidak terasa asing.

'Ini seperti yang dipakai Barbie milik Kibum tadi pagi.' Ujar Ryeowook dalam hati.

Hae ikut menatap dirinya sendiri karena Ryeowook yang terus memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung. Gaun putih polos selutut dilapisi cardingan lengan panjang yang berwarna kuning muda, flat shoes berwarna putih ((jangan lupa latar waktu chap kemarin sama chap ini sama jadinya Hae tidak perlu berganti pakaian)), hanya saja ikat rambut yang mengikat rambutnya ia lepas, berganti bando berwarna senada dengan cardigannya.

'Tidak ada yang aneh!' ucap Donghae dalam hati. Namun pandangan bingungnya berganti dengan pandangan kaget saat melihat Barbie yang ada di tangan Ryeowook.

"Noona, kenalkan ini Donghae. Donghae, ini noona keduaku, namanya Ryeowook noona." Ucap Kibum.

"Oh ne!" jawab Ryeowook terkejut, ia tersenyum menatap Hae.

"Namaku Ryeowook!" ucapnya riang.

"Donghae." Jawab Hae tersenyum setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Barbie yang ada di tangan Ryeowook.

"Kau sangat manis Donghae!" ungkapnya jujur, ia bahkan mencubit gemas sebelah pipi Donghae, mungkin jika sebelah tangan Ryeowook tidak memegang kotak berisi Barbie, pastilah kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencubit pipi Donghae. Donghae hanya meringis namun ia masih tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan Ryeowook padanya.

"Dia yeojachinguku." Ucapan Kibum membuat Ryeowook menoleh padanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook tidak menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ne!" jawab Kibum mantap juga bangga, Donghae yang tepat berada disampingnya memukul lengan Kibum pelan, tentu Donghae malu mendengarnya namun ia masih saja tersenyum.

"Kau yang beruntung atau Donghae yang sial ya memiliki namjachingu sepertimu?" goda Ryeowook membuat Kibum melotot, Ryeowook dan Donghae terkikik melihatnya.

"Ahahahaha, sudahlah ayo kita masuk!" ajak Ryeowook kemudian, ia melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti Kibum juga Donghae.

.

"Donghae-ah, kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Ryeowook setelah Hae duduk di sofa yang ada di rumahnya, bagian depan adalah toko Barbie, sedangkan jika masuk lebih dalam maka dapat kita temui peralatan rumah tangga.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Donghae ramah.

"Kalau begitu aku menaruh Barbie ini dulu, Kibummie jangan macam-macam pada yeojachingumu yang manis ini!" kembali Ryeowook menggoda Kibum, Kibum hanya mengangkat kedua jempolnya untuk Ryeowook, tak lupa ia menampilkan killer smilenya.

Donghae terus memperhatikan Barbie yang ada di tangan Ryeowook sampai yeoja itu menghilang di balik tembok. Ia sudah sangat sering melihat boneka Barbie, mamun kali ini ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lebih dari Barbie yang baru dilihatnya tadi. Instingnya mengatakan ada yang berbeda dengan Barbie itu, namun Donghae tidak dapat memastikannya secara pasti, setidaknya mungkin belum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum khawatir, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hae yang terus mendiamkannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya gugup!" jawab Donghae tersenyum canggung. Kibum menggenggam jemarinya, seakan memberi kekuatan untuk Donghae.

.

.

"Kibum?" panggil Heechul saat memasuki ruang tengah rumahnya, tautan tangan KiHae otomatis terlepas.

"Heechul noona, kenalkan ini Donghae yeojachinguku dan Donghae ini Heechul noona, noona pertamaku." Ucap Kibum berdiri menghampiri Heechul, setelahnya Donghae ikut menghampiri Heechul.

"Donghae." Ucapnya menjabat tangan Heechul.

"Heechul, panggil saja eonnie!" jawabnya ramahnya.

'Jadi ini yang namanya Donghae!' batin Heechul.

"Aigooo, kau sangat imut Donghae-ya!" puji Heechul mencubit kedua pipi Donghae gemas. Donghae meringis sakit, kalau boleh ia berkata jujur cubitan Heechul terasa lebih kuat dibandingkan Ryeowook tadi.

Sepertinya sudah jelas jika Heechul dan Ryeowook menyukai Donghae pada pandangan pertama.

Kibum? Ia pun ikut meringis melihat tingkah 'kejam' noona tertuanya pada sang kekasih.

Setelah Heechul melepas cubitannya, Donghae menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada kedua pipinya yang pasti sudah memerah, tindakan refleksnya ini membuat heechul dan Kibum semakin gemas padanya.

"Kyaa! Kau pantas menjadi ikon Barbie disini!" puji Heechul lagi mengacak rambut Donghae gemas.

"Eh?" Kibum dan Donghae melongo mendengarnya, mereka hanya dapat tersenyum canggung.

"Kenapa berdiri saja? Ayo duduk Donghae-ya!" ujar Heechul menarik lengan Donghae semangat menuju sofa.

Heechul memandang Donghae sambil tersenyum, 'kenapa aku merasa pernah melihatnya ya?' batin Heechul kemudian.

'Ah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja!' lanjutnya lagi. Kembali ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi chubby dan pink Donghae, bukan mencubitnya tapi menepuk-nepukkan tangannya pelan. Heechul tampak senang melakukannya, sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua perlakuan aneh dari kedua noona Kibum tersebut.

"Silahkan diminum!" ucap Ryeowook menghidangkan secangkir teh dan beberapa toples yang berisi cemilan pada Donghae, Donghae hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" tanya Heechul tidak sabar pada Donghae, Ryeowook mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Heechul.

"Setahun." Jawab Donghae kemudian tersenyum manis.

.

PLETAK!

PLETAK!

.

Donghae kembali meringis, bukan karena ia yang menjadi korban jitakan Heechul dan Ryeowook, tapi Kibum, kekasihnya lah yang mendapat dua jitakan 'manis' tersebut.

"Aaauww, Appo!" ringis Kibum memegangi kepalanya.

"Kenapa kalian menjitakku eoh?" protes Kibum menatap tak suka pada kedua noonanya.

"Salahmu sendiri Kim Kibum! Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan makhluk semanis ini dari kami selama setahun huh?" rutuk Heechul menunjuk Donghae, yang ditunjuk hanya nyengir.

"Aku setuju denganmu eonnie!" timpal ryeowook kemudian.

"Aku hanya mencari waktu yang tepat saja noona!" bela Kibum.

.

.

.

Di mobil Kibum …

"Huuffh.." baik Kibum dan Donghae menghela nafas lega, pertemuan Hae dengan Heechul dan Ryeowook berjalan lancar, sangat lancar malah.

Heechul dan Ryeowook jauh lebih aktif berbicara dibandingkan dengan Donghae, mereka menceritakan kekonyolan Kibum saat masih anak-anak membuat Kibum protes karena masa lalunya dibongkar dihadapan yeojachingunya, sontak membuat keempatnya tertawa riang.

.

"Tidak buruk bukan?" tanya Kibum pada Donghae, Donghae mengangguk tidak lupa tersenyum.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang indaaaah sekali!" sahut Donghae membuat Kibum tertawa.

.

.

.

Kamar Kibum …

"Hati-hati!" bisik Kibum saat ia membantu Hae memasuki kamarnya lewat jendela. Salahkan Hae yang tidak bisa berubah wujud kapanpun dia inginkan.

.

HAP

.

Donghae berhasil memasuki kamar kibum, setelahnya Kibum dengan mudahnya memasuki kamarnya lewat jendela.

"Euunghh, aku lelah!" ungkap Hae mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. Kibum tersenyum aneh kemudian ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sang Barbie dan merangkulnya.

"Kau masih punya hutang padaku!" peringat Kibum membuat Hae menoleh.

"Hutang?" tanyanya memiringkan kepalanya, kibum mengangguk.

"Apa?" tanyanya lagi, namun ia mengerti saat kibum yang mencium bibirnya lembut. Hae mendorong dada Kibum membuat ciuman lembut keduanya berakhir.

"Aku ingin mandi!" ujar Hae beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Kibum lagi-lagi tersenyum aneh mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kau bisa mandi sendiri eoh?" tanya Kibum masih tersenyum, sukses membuat Donghae yang hanya memerlukan satu langkah lagi untuk memasuki kamar mandi terhenti, ia berbalik.

"Kau ikutlah!" sahutnya, Kibum dengan cepat menghampirinya.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian …

.

Ceklek

.

Seperti biasa Kibum selalu menggendong tubuh lemas Hae ala bridal style jika keluar dari kamar mandi. Bukannya merasa segar, Hae malah merasa tubuhnya semakin lelah setelah mandi. Salahkan Kibum yang selalu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyerangnya saat membersihkan tubuh.

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur dulu chagiya!" bisik Kibum tepat di telinga Hae saat yeoja itu hendak membaringkan tubuh letihnya, berniat memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat.

"Aku lelaaahh…" rengek Hae kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang terasa berkali lipat lebih empuk dari biasanya. Kibum hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Hae sangat menggoda saat ini baginya.

.

.

Baru saja Hae memejamkan matanya, ia melenguh karena lidah dan tangan nakal namjachingunya.

"Ahahahahhahahah…" dan ia tertawa terbahak saat Kibum yang mengusilinya dengan cara menggelitiki tubuhnya.

"Hahaha Kibum ahahahha hentihkanh hahaha" pintanya disela tawa yang tidak Kibum dengarkan, ia bahkan semakin asyik menggelitiki Hae.

.

.

Sementara itu diluar kamar Kibum…

.

.

Heechul mempertajam pendengarannya saat telinganya menangkap suara tawa dari dalam rumahnya. Ia berjalan mencari darimana suara itu berasal. Ia berhenti di depan kamar adik bungsunya.

Heechul menggeram saat ia yakin suara itu berasal dari kamar Kibum terlebih suara tawa itu adalah suara seorang yeoja.

.

.

Duk… duk… duk…

.

Heechul menggedor pintu kamar adiknya kasar, iapun menekan-nekan kenop pintu. Kibum beruntung karena pintu kamarnya terkunci.

"Huusstttt!" seru kibum membekap mulut Hae dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kim Kibum buka pintunya!" teriak Heechul dari luar kamar.

Duk… duk… duk…

Dan kembali suara gedoran terdengar, Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya panik. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri lemari pakaian dan dibukanya lebar pintu itu, ia kemudian mengangkat tubuh Hae ala bridal style dan tanpa berpikir, namja itu langsung saja memasukkan Hae ke dalam lemari, menutupnya, dan tak lupa menguncinya.

.

.

Ceklek

.

.

"Ada apa noona?" tanya Kibum pura-pura tidak tahu. Tanpa menjawab, Heechul langsung saja memasuki kamar adiknya dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Kau ikut denganku!" perintah Heechul menarik pergelangan tangan Kibum keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

.

.

Blaaamm

Dan suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar pun terdengar.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Didalam lemari …

.

Duk… duk… duk…

"Hiks… hiks… Kibummie!"

Duk… duk… duk…

"Bukaaaa!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Bagaimana?

Jujur, saat aku membayangkan Hae terkunci dalam lemari aku merasa kasihan, tapi setelah itu aku tertawa#ditimpuk elfish.

.

Dengan sangat menyesal bagi yang menginginkan KyuHae dan SiHae moment,, aku akan berusaha moment dua couple tersebut seminimal mungkin. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf.

.

Semua reader yang mereview mengatakan ff ini manis, jadi aku tidak mau merusak kemanisan KiHae, pairnya jelas KiHae. Tidak suka? Tidak usah dibaca kalau begitu.

.

Banyak reader yang bertanya "kapan aja Hae berubah?", "Hae asalnya darimana?" dan lain sebagainya. jawabannya akan dijelaskan NANTI.

.

Mau protes? Silahkan!

.

.

Maaf jika mengecewakan

.

Tidak bosan-bosannya aku meminta bagi yang sudah membaca untuk REVIEW! Jangan lupakan itu!


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Barbie Hae Sequel

Author : Nazimah Agustina a.k.a Kang Hyo Sang

Pairing : KiHae and other

Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon, Park Jung Soo, Cho Ahra

Rating : T-M

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Family

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Summary : Baca Barbie Hae dulu biar bisa lebih mengerti FF ini, jangan lupa review ya!

Warning : Gender switch! Cerita tidak masuk akal! Cerita pasaran!

.

.

Tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca! Silent readers bertobatlah!

.

.

Sebelumnya ….

.

.

_Duk… duk… duk…_

_._

_Heechul menggedor pintu kamar adiknya kasar, iapun menekan-nekan kenop pintu. Kibum beruntung karena pintu kamarnya terkunci._

"_Huusstttt!" seru kibum membekap mulut Hae dengan sebelah tangan._

"_Kim Kibum buka pintunya!" teriak Heechul dari luar kamar._

_Duk… duk… duk…_

_Dan kembali suara gedoran terdengar, Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya panik. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri lemari pakaian dan dibukanya lebar pintu itu, ia kemudian mengangkat tubuh Hae ala bridal style dan tanpa berpikir, namja itu langsung saja memasukkan Hae ke dalam lemari, menutupnya, dan tak lupa menguncinya._

_._

_._

_Ceklek_

_._

_._

"_Ada apa noona?" tanya Kibum pura-pura tidak tahu. Tanpa menjawab, Heechul langsung saja memasuki kamar adiknya dan mengedarkan pandangannya._

"_Kau ikut denganku!" perintah Heechul menarik pergelangan tangan Kibum keluar dari kamar tidurnya._

_._

_._

_Blaaamm_

_Dan suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar pun terdengar._

_._

_._

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

_Didalam lemari …_

_._

_Duk… duk… duk…_

"_Hiks… hiks… Kibummie!"_

_Duk… duk… duk…_

"_Bukaaaa!"_

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

"Hooaammhh,, ada apa ini sebenarnya eonnie? Kibummie?" tanya Ryeowook mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Jadi suara apa, ah bukan! Tapi suara siapa yang kudengar tadi eoh?" tanya Heechul pada Kibum, jangan lupakan tatapan tajamnya pada sang adik.

"Suara? Suara apa? Aku tidak mendengar apapun!" elak Kibum menatap tak suka noona tertuanya itu.

"Suara? Memangnya suara apa eonnie?" tanya Ryeowook menimpali dengan kening berkerut.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara yeoja tertawa dari kamar Kibum." Jawab Heechul membuat Ryeowook membuka matanya lebar.

"Suara? Tertawa? Yeoja? Selarut ini?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah horror menatap Kibum dan Heechul bergantian. Heechul mengangguk dan Kibum nampak tidak peduli.

"Huweee aku takut!" pekik Ryeowook membuat Heechul dan Kibum terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan Ryeong-ah?" tanya Heechul tidak mengerti pada sang adik yang kini bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Jangan-jangan itu hantu, huwaaa!" sahut Ryeowook semakin memeluk lengan Heechul erat membuat Heechul mau tidak mau melunak juga akhirnya.

"Tenanglah, tidak ada hantu!" ujar Heechul menenangkan.

"Aku tidur dengan eonnie malam ini eoh?" tanya Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dengan jurus puppy eyes, Heechul mendengus.

"Ish baiklah!" sahutnya membuat Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Kali ini kau selamat Kim Kibum!" desis Heechul memandang Kibum tajam, Kibum menyerigai dan pergi dari ruang tengah, berjalan santai menuju kamar tidurnya.

.

.

.

Ceklek

.

.

.

Kibum menutup pintu kamarnya, dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"Hoaaahhm!" serunya menguap lebar menandakan ia sudah mengantuk. Ketika ia hendak berbaring, secara tidak sengaja pandangannya menangkap lemari pakaian miliknya.

'Kenapa seperti ada yang terlupa ya?' tanyanya dalam hati dengan masih menatap bingung lemari tersebut.

'Ah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja!' lanjutnya lagi kemudian berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian …

.

.

.

"MWO?" pekiknya terbangun, dengan cepat ia menghampiri lemari pakaiannya.

"Ish dimana aku menaruh kuncinya?" sungutnya mengedarkan pandangan, setelahnya ia membuka satu persatu laci yang ada di dekat lemari tersebut.

"Dapat!" serunya girang, langsung dimasukkannya kunci tersebut dan diputarnya.

.

.

Ceklek

Kriieet

.

.

BRUUUK

.

.

"Hae!" gumam Kibum khawatir ketika ia membuka pintu lemari tersebut lebar, Hae malah jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Kibum mengangkat tubuh yang masih berbalut baju mandi itu ke ranjangnya.

"Hae bangunlah!" panggilnya khawatir dengan mengipas-ngipaskan buku tipis pada wajah Hae yang dipenuhi peluh.

"Mianhae eoh? Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengurungmu di lemari!" sesal Kibum menggenggam jemari Hae erat.

"Aku memang bodoh! Seharusnya aku menyembunyikanmu di dalam kamar mandi tadi!" lanjutnya lagi dengan mata berkaca menahan tangis.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku eoh?" lirihnya menatap wajah pucat Hae, setetes air mata Kibum jatuh ke pipi porselen Donghae.

.

.

"Eunngghh…" lenguh Hae membuat Kibum tersenyum senang, ia menghapus air mata dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau sudah Sadar chagiya?" tanya Kibum mengecup punggung tangan Hae.

"Bummie…" gumam Hae masih dengan mata terpejam erat.

"Ne? aku disini!" sahut Kibum ikut menggumam.

"Aku takut!" ucapnya membuat Kibum berinisiatif untuk segera membangunkan yeojachingunya.

"Hae bangunlah!" seru Kibum mengguncang bahu Hae, memaksanya bangun namun Hae belum juga membuka matanya, ia hanya meracau.

"Bummie!"

"Ne, aku disini!"

"Gelap!"

"Buka matamu kalau begitu!"

"Bummie!"

"Ne?"

"Aku takut!"

"Aku bersamamu!"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Tidak akan!" Kibum semakin panik, ia mengambil sapu tangannya kemudian berlari memasuki kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi ia membasahi sapu tangan tersebut dengan air yang mengalir dari westafel. Setelah diperas ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyapukan sapu tangan itu ke wajah Hae.

.

.

"Bummie…" lenguh Hae perlahan membuka mata indahnya membuat Kibum tersenyum untuk menyambutnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun chagiya!" ucap Kibum membelai pipi Hae sayang.

"Bummie hiks aku takut!" serunya memeluk Kibum erat.

"Mianhae eoh? aku memang bodoh!" sesal Kibum.

"Kau jahat hiks… hiks…" sahut Hae memukul bahu namja yang masih dipeluknya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Mianhae!" ucap Kibum mengelus surai coklat Hae.

"Kau tahu aku takut gelap!" Hae berkata dengan suara parau.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku sangat panik tadi! mianhae!" ucap Kibum lagi.

Hae melepas pelukannya dan berbaring, membelakangi Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum geli karena Hae yang berbaring di sebelah kiri kasur malah menghadap ke sebelah kanan. Jika Kibum berbaring di sebelahnya dan menoleh ke arah kiri bukankah mereka akan berhadapan?

Dan Kibum melakukan itu, ia berbaring di sebelahnya dan menghadap ke kiri dengan killer smilenya membuat Hae mendengus sebal dan berbalik, benar-benar membelakanginya.

"Aku benci padamu!" ketus Hae, Kibum tersenyum karena ia tahu Barbie Hae miliknya tidak mungkin benar-benar membencinya, Hae hanya kesal pada Kibum.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari dimana ia mengunci Hae tadi. Hae berbalik dengan ragu, rupanya ia penasaran dengan tindakan Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum ketika menemukan piyama miliknya yang mungkin cocok dikenakan Hae, meskipun ia yakin akan longgar.

.

.

"Pakailah piyama ini, kau tidak mungkin tidur hanya dengan memakai baju mandi itu kan?" tanya Kibum lembut duduk disamping Hae.

Hae bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya, maniknya menatap piyama yang disodorkan Kibum padanya. Diambilnya kasar piyama itu dan bergegas memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

"Tidak ingin kupakaikan?" tanya Kibum usil.

BLAAAM

Itulah jawaban Hae, pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup kasar. Kibum terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian…

.

.

"Euuunggh…" lenguh Kibum dalam tidurnya, ia meraba sisi tempat tidurnya yang lain, kosong.

Kening Kibum berkerut walau matanya masih terpejam, dibukanya kelopak mata dan ditolehkannya kepala untuk memastikan, kosong.

"Ia belum selesai juga?" tanya Kibum ragu setelah memeriksa jam wekernya.

.

.

Tok… tok… tok…

.

"Hae?" panggil Kibum pelan.

"Kau masih di dalam? Kenapa lama sekali?" panggilnya lagi disusul beberapa ketukan pelan.

.

.

.

Ceklek

.

.

.

Hae membuka pintu kamar mandi dan hanya menyembulkan kepalanya, tubuhnya ia sembunyikan di balik pintu.

"Kau kenapa? Sedang apa? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Kibum penasaran, apalagi melihat wajah kusut Hae.

Perlahan Hae kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi sepenuhnya masih dengan bibir yang dimajukan, dan di detik berikutnya Kibum harus menahan tawanya karena Hae yang melotot padanya.

"Apa?!" tanya Hae galak.

"Tidak perlu segalak itu! kau tidak menyeramkan tahu!" sahut Kibum dengan jemarinya yang mengancingkan piyama yang dikenakan Hae, rupanya Hae tidak bisa memasang kancing baju sendiri.

"Aku sudah berusaha!" Hae mengeluh saat Kibum sudah setengah jalan(?) mengancingkan piyamanya.

"Tapi tidak berhasil juga!" keluhnya lagi setelah Kibum menyelesaikan memasang kancing terakhir.

.

.

.

"Selama ini kau yang selalu memakaikanku baju!" keluh Hae yang dijawab gumaman oleh Kibum.

"Kau yang memandikanku!" dan terdengar gumaman dari Kibum.

"Kau juga yang memakaikanku sepatu!" lanjutnya yang lagi-lagi dijawab gumaman oleh Kibum.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa!" simpulnya dengan wajah muram.

Kibum menggumam dan setelahnya ia nampak terkejut, "itu tidak benar!" sergahnya menoleh pada Hae. Mereka berdua kini duduk bersampingan di kasur Kibum.

"Itu benar!" elak Hae membuat Kibum menghela nafas. Namja itu memposisikan dirinya di depan Hae, kemudian ia mensejajarkan tingginya dan memegang pundak Hae, memaksa sang Barbie untuk mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Dengar! Aku sama sekali tidak merasa repot karenamu! Justru kau penyemangat hidupku nae Barbie! Tanpa kau hidupku kosong, datar-datar saja! Tapi setelah kau hadir dalam hari-hariku, hidupku lebih berwarna, dengan warna yang cerah tentunya. Percayalah!" jelas Kibum menatap dalam mata sembab Hae, dan jangan lupakan killer smilenya.

Hae tersenyum dan mengangguk, Kibum menuntunnya untuk berdiri kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Saranghae!" ucap Hae membenamkan wajahnya di di dada Kibum.

"Nado nae Barbie!" sahut Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya.

Setelah beberapa menit Kibum teringat dengan malam yang semakin larut, iapun melepas pelukannya. Ia tersenyum kemudian perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, bermaksud mendapat night kiss(?), mungkin.

Sedikit lagi bibir keduanya bertemu namun Kibum harus menelan kecewa saat Hae mengacungkan jari telunjuknya menghalau bibir Kibum yang hendak menyentuh bibirnya sambil menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kibum dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku belum memaafkanmu!" ujar Hae dengan wajah sebalnya, Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Itu sudah berlalu bukan?" tanya Kibum menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebagai hukuman kau sudah mengurungku di dalam sana," Hae menunjuk lemari Kibum.

"Kau tidak boleh menciumku apalagi berbuat lebih selama tiga hari!" pernyataan Hae membuat mata Kibum melotot.

"MWO? Selama itu?" tanya Kibum tidak percaya, Hae mengangguk dengan gaya angkuh, membuat Kibum gemas.

"Tidak bisa!" tolak Kibum membuat Hae menyernyit.

"Kau tidak boleh menyiksaku seperti itu!" kali ini ucapan Kibum melembut.

"Kau tega melakukan itu padaku eoh?" dan Kibum memasang wajah memelasnya pada Hae.

"Cabut hukumanku eoh?" pintanya lagi masih memasang wajah memelas.

Hae tampak berpikir, ia memandang wajah memelas Kibum padanya.

Hae mendengus, "baiklah, tidak sampai tiga hari. Tapi malam ini biarkan tubuhku beristirahat sepenuhnya eoh?" sahut Hae kemudian menguap.

Kibum tersenyum sumringah, "baiklah jika itu yang kau mau Barbie Hae!" jawab Kibum kemudian ikut menguap.

"Kita tidur eoh?" tanya Kibum, Hae mengangguk.

.

.

Keesokan harinya …

.

.

"Euunnggh…" lenguh Kibum, ia meraba sisi tempat tidur di sebelahnya sampai tangannya menyentuh boneka Barbie miliknya.

Kibum bagkit dari tidurnya, ia mengambil boneka tersebut. "Kita mandi eoh?" tanyanya tersenyum pada Barbie kesayangannya, ia kemudian bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Barbie Kim's Shop

02.00 pm

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga targetku hari ini!" seru Kibum senang setelah menyelesaikan pesanan salah satu rumah Barbie, ia kemudian menatap Hae yang ia letakkan di atas meja yang bersebrangan dengan meja kerjanya.

Kibum tersenyum, menatap penampilan Hae yang di desainnya sendiri adalah hiburan baginya. Hari ini ia mendadani Hae dengan gaun merah selutut tanpa lengan (ada yang ingat gaun yang dikenakan Hermione Granger di film Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows part 1 saat pernikahan Bill Weasley dengan Fleur Delacour? Seperti itulah gaun yang dipakai Hae), rambut coklat ikalnya ia jepit dengan jepitan rambut berwarna senada dengan gaunnya, dan high heels berwarna hitam yang menambah nilai plus bagi Hae.

.

.

.

"Hoaamm!" Kibum menguap, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidur, tidak lupa membawa Barbienya turut serta.

.

.

.

Ceklek

.

.

.

Kibum memasuki kamarnya, ia kembali menatap Hae dengan killer smilenya.

"Aku tidur dulu eoh?" tanya Kibum kemudian mendirikan Hae di atas meja. Setelahnya Kibum berbaring di kasur empuknya dan menikmati tidur siangnya.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Ish! Siapa sih yang mengetuk pintu?" sungut Kibum namun tidak mau membuka matanya.

"Kibummie buka pintunya!" terdengar suara Ryeowook dari luar kamarnya.

Tok… tok… tok…

"KIBUMMIE!" pekik suara indah Ryeowook, yang bagi Kibum saat ini tidak terdengar indah sama sekali.

"NE!" teriaknya dan dengan malas Kibum beranjak dari ranjang menuju pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Ceklek

.

.

"Ada apa noona?" tanya Kibum kemudian menguap.

Ryeowook tersenyum penuh arti, ia langsung saja memasuki kamar Kibum.

"Ini dia!" ujar Ryeowook senang kemudian memegang Hae.

"Mau noona apakan Barbieku?" tanya Kibum.

Ryeowook tidak menjawab, ia memperhatikan barbie milik Kibum seksama hingga ia kembali tersenyum dan menaruh Hae kembali ke meja.

Ryeowook kemudian mengeluarkan kotak berisi boneka Ken –Barbie berjenis kelamin laki-laki- dari keantong plastik yang ia bawa. Yeoja itu mengeluarkan sang Ken dari kotaknya dan menaruhnya di sebelah Barbie Hae.

"Bukankah mereka sangat serasi Kibummie?" ujar Ryeowook tersenyum memandang pasangan Barbie dan Ken yang ada di atas meja. Kibum menyernyitkan dahi.

'Serasi darimana? Hae hanya serasi bila bersanding denganku!' nilai Kibum dalam hati.

"Itu untuk apa noona?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku tadi diberi hadiah boneka Ken dari temanku yang baru tiba dari luar negeri, dan aku memutuskan untuk memberikan pasangan untuk barbiemu." Jelas Ryeowook membuat Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak perlu noona, lebih baik bawa boneka Ken ini ke kamar noona ne?" usir Kibum mengambil boneka Ken dan menaruhnya ke tangan Ryeowook.

"Tidak mau! Kau saja sudah mendapat pasangan, kenapa barbiemu tidak eoh?" sergah Ryeowook menatap galak Kibum.

"Tapi itu tidak perlu noona!" sahut Kibum tidak mau kalah.

"Ken ini harus menjadi pasangan Barbie milikmu! Titik!" putus Ryeowook kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Kibum, Kibum mendengus.

"Lebih baik aku kembali tidur!" ucap Kibum kemudian mengambil Hae dan membawanya ke kasur, meninggalkan Ken dari Ryeowook tadi. Jadi Kibum cemburu pada boneka eoh?

.

.

.

03.00 pm

.

.

Hae tersenyum menatap wajah damai Kibum yang terlelap. Ia membelai wajah itu, sesekali dimainkannya jemarinya untuk menyentil bahkan mencubit hidung Kibum pelan membuat si pelaku tertawa terhibur.

"Hae…" panggil seseorang.

Hae menoleh ke belakang, ia mengerutkan kening dan dengan ragu menyahut, "kau?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Bagaimana?

.

.

.

Prediksi meleset ternyata, aku pikir chap 4 akan selesai pertengahan Desember tapi ini baru tanggal 11 jadi tidak apa jika di update.

NC ? jika jumlah review sebanding dengan yang membuka ff di chap ini maka chap depan ada adegan NC.

KyuHae? Simpan dulu untuk chap ini.

.

.

.

Beberapa yang mereview bertanya soal ending "Perampok dan Gadis Buta" yang KiHae menikah, jika membaca artikel aslinya maka tidak akan ditemukan kisah cinta antara si perampok dan si gadis buta, kisah cinta KiHae di ff itu murni aku buat sendiri. Akupun tidak tahu tokoh asli anak buta dalam artikel itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki atau perempuan (nama si anak buta dalam artikel adalah Kay).

.

.

.

Setelah membaca budayakan untuk REVIEW biar cepat update…


End file.
